A night to remember
by Teneche Hyuga
Summary: its valentines day and someone gets a letter... raebb one-shot!
1. Default Chapter

Happy valentines day! This is a story that came to my twisted mind during a **really** boring math class. So enjoy. p.s don't tell anybody but i just escaped from the mental hospital and i'm on the run from Jeff and Bob the guards. Bob: theres the escapee! oh shit G2G before they get me!

Disclaimer: do i even need to say it?

The end of the world?

"Oh great is it the end of the world already" sighed Raven as she examed the living room which had been decorated for valentines day. Oh how she hated that day and she had 2 good reasons why. One: knowone liked her that way, and 2: the day always reminded her of Malcior's betrayal. A memory she now wishes would go away. "No friend it is val-en-tines day the earth day of love and romance" beamed Starfire flying into the room with so much energy you would think she was sugar high.

"Yeah Rae even you can lighten up today" added Cyborg walking in with a big box of candy hearts. "Why? I mean I don't have a boyfriend and I know nobody likes me that way." "Rae don't say that . Theres someone out there for you." Retorted Cyborg setting down the box of candy.

"Yeah and Beastboy has a brain." "Hey" Steamed Beastboy walking into the room. It was a good thing that Raven had her hood up because as soon as she cought a glance of her green comrad her face turned a nice shade of pink. Then Robin walked in. "Oh nice job with the decorations." He commented as he examend the room.

Then Raven noticed him slip a paper in Starfires pocket. (i know she wears a skirt but she changed for some odd reason into jeans) She didn't notice until he sliped away just in time so she didn't see it was him. "I'm going to meditate." Said Raven expression blank. She couldn't bare to watch Robin and Starfire.

When she got to the roof insted of meditating she layed on her back and stared at the stars and started to talk to herself. "Why is my life so unfair I mean just because my fathers a dem**o**n dosent mean I desierve crap for a life." She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone aproching. "I mean I know that **he **doesn't like me and I can't change that no matter how much I beg.

"Hey Rae watcha doing" Raven was startled to hear Beastboy's voice. "Ummmm nothing why" "No reason I just wanted to talk to you." He replied laying down next to her. "Me? Why? What about Cyborg or Robin"

"Well... Rob and Star went out to eat and Cys going to bumblebee's for the night and..." He shifted on the ground. "I have somthing for you." Her heart skiped a beat when he pulled out a letter from his pocket. "I got no idea who its from it just came 5 minutes ago. he then got up and said"Well I got to do some things catch ya later." He then turned into a bird and flew in threw a window.

Raven's hands were trembling as she slowly opened the letter. It read, _Raven you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. For 5 years _( there now 19-18) _i've wached you. Ive seen you laugh, i've seen you cry, i've seen your heart broken. If you want to know who I am go into the spair bedroom on the 4th floor. I hope to see you there. p.s. I love you..._

Raven just stood there. A million thoughts were screaming in her head. She teleported the note to her room and headed for the room. when she got there she opened the door. It was dark and she couldn't find the light switch. "Hello." She called. "Are you there" Then she relized that there was light. About 10 candles were positioned around the room. She then felt a pair of hands cover her eyes gently. "Guss who." He said. "B...Beastboy? Is that you" She stammerd.

"Its ok don't be afraid relax." he slowly started to massage her temples. He smiled as he felt her relax. His hands moved to her neck and shoulders which made a shiver run up Raven's spine. "Do you love me" Beastboy wispered. Raven paused for a moment then wispered back"Kiss me then i'll tell you." Beastboy slowly turned her around and even slower pressed his lips to hers.

For what seemed like hours they stood there lip-locked and enjoying every minute of it. When they parted Raven said"Yes I love you with all my heart.

WELL THATS IT just a one shot for valentines day Jeff: well get you this time you bitch! if anybody can help me with my pest problem put it in your review. HAPPY VALENITNES DAY! p.s kiss you crush...(runs like hell)


	2. review answers

Yeah hears thanks to reviewers!

**kawai angel**- Yep white jacket and all. I also had a fluffy room! it was fun! Bob: hey jeff I found her! Jeff yeah lets get her! (pulls out tranquillizer)(i pull out bazooca!) Bob: HOLY SHIT WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT! jEFF: RUN! ONE SEC. (WALKS OUT loud gunshots and cries for mommies) (i walk in) well thats that Jin: Finally I got away from that crazyyy...(stops dead) AHHHHHH! GO AWAY EVIL PHYCO! whats his prob? any ho thanks for the review

**Warprince2000 thanks very much (cheers)**

**mew-xena thankyou very much p.s turn on your im ok?**

**Beautiful girl named starfire- ok i'll use that idea thanks**

**thats everybody i think thanks!**


End file.
